


Maleństwo

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Świat według Kuroko [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niespodziewanie pod drzwiami mieszkania Kagamiego i Kuroko ktoś podrzuca... dziecko. Maleństwo, o dziwo, jest wyjątkowo podobne do Taigi, w dodatku ma też coś z jednego z Kiseki no Sedai, jednak na pewno nie z Kuroko. Jak poradzą sobie zakochani w tej sytuacji?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maleństwo

    Kuroko miał pewność, że to wydarzenie będzie jednym z najbardziej ekscytujących w jego życiu.  
    Nawet, jeśli nie okazywał żadnych emocji, patrząc na urocze maleństwo w kołysce leżącej na wycieraczce przed drzwiami jego mieszkania.  
-    Wyrzuć to – rzekł bezceremonialnie stojący obok niego Kagami, po czym pozostawił go samego w korytarzu, a sam udał się do kuchni, by dokończyć obiad.  
Tetsuya, nie odwracając głowy, spojrzał na niego morderczo kątem oka, po czym wziął do   
ręki kołyskę i wniósł ją do mieszkania, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Maleńka istotka w kołysce, przykryta kocykiem w tygryski poruszała niespokojnie   
nóżkami i rączkami, jednak nie wydawała z siebie żadnego odgłosu. Może dlatego, że była zbyt zajęta ssaniem smoczka, a może po prostu nie widziała potrzeby wołania o pomoc.  
Kuroko wszedł do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, kładąc obok siebie kołyskę. Przyjrzał się   
dokładnie chłopcu, który w niej leżał. Był doprawdy przeuroczy! Czuprynka ciemnych czerwonych włosów o czarnych końcówkach była lekko rozwichrzona, a oczy – jedno czerwone, drugie żółte – patrzyły na Tetsuyę z zaciekawieniem. Kuroko przypuszczał, że chłopczyk nie ma jeszcze roczku.  
-    Ciekawe, skądś ty się wziął...- mruknął, ostrożnie zaglądając pod kocyk, by sprawdzić, czy ten, kto podrzucił im chłopca, nie zostawił może jakiegoś listu. Nic jednak nie znalazł, prócz karteczki z napisem „Mam na imię Hiroshi”.   
-    Hiroshi-kun – powiedział Kuroko, znów zerkając na chłopca, który przekrzywił zabawnie główkę, jakby rozumiał, że to o nim mowa.   
Kuroko westchnął cicho, nie mogąc oderwać od niego oczu. Nigdy wcześniej jakoś nie   
interesował się szczególnie dziećmi, jednak ten tutaj był po prostu jednym dużym kłębkiem słodkości.  
-    I co ja mam z tobą zrobić...? – mruknął Tetsuya, łapiąc bobasa za nosek. Chłopiec zachichotał, próbując uchwycić jego dłoń.  
I nagle Kuroko dostrzegł pewien element na twarzy chłopca, jedyny i niepowtarzalny, z   
którym spotkał się w swoim życiu tylko jeden raz.  
Rozdwojone brwi.  
Coś tu chyba było nie tak...  
Kuroko wziął ostrożnie kołyskę i przeszedł z nią do kuchni, gdzie Kagami szykował   
obiad. Podsmażał właśnie na patelni kawałki kurczaka z warzywami.  
-    Jeszcze się tego nie pozbyłeś?- zapytał, zerkając na niego.  
-    Kagami-kun, czy możesz na moment spojrzeć na Hiroshi-kuna?  
-    Już go nazwałeś?!- Taiga spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.  
-    Znalazłem karteczkę z jego imieniem w kołysce – wyjaśnił chłopak.- Proszę, spójrz na to dziecko.  
Kagami westchnął ciężko i podszedł do nich. Rzucił okiem na zawartość kołyski, a   
następnie wzruszył ramionami.  
-    No widzę dzieciaka, no i co z tego?  
-    Czyj on jest?  
-    A skąd mam to wiedzieć?- westchnął czerwonowłosy.- Może tej sąsiadki z piętra wyżej? Ma dziesięcioro dzieci, to pewnie zaczęła podrzucać je sąsiadom...  
-    Spójrz na jego oczy. Nie przypominają ci oczu Akashiego?  
-    Hmm...- Kagami przyjrzał się uważniej.- No tak, są takie same wręcz. Co, myślisz, że to jego?  
-    A spójrz na jego brwi – powiedział Kuroko, obserwując uważnie reakcję swojego chłopaka.  
-    Podobne do moich – mruknął Kagami, po czym wrócił do patelni i zajął się smażeniem.  
-    Czyżbyś zdradził mnie z Akashi-kunem?- zapytał spokojnie Kuroko.  
Kagami parsknął śmiechem.  
-    Naprawdę sądzisz, że Akashi pozwoliłby mi być seme?  
-    Ale ja nie twierdzę, że to ON rodził – odparł spokojnie Kuroko, na co Taiga zakrztusił się kawałkiem kurczaka, którego właśnie próbował. Jego twarz przybrała kolor jego włosów.  
-    N-nawet sobie tak nie żartuj...- powiedział, odchrząknąwszy porządnie.- Pomijając fakt, że nigdy nie zgodziłbym się, żeby taki sadystyczny psychol był seme, to przecież mieszkamy ze sobą od trzech lat! Widziałbyś, że rośnie mi brzuch. W ogóle, o czym ty, do cholery, myślisz?! Ja w ciąży?! SERIO?!  
-    Wszystko jest możliwe, Kagami-kun – powiedział Tetsuya.  
-    Mm...!- Maleństwo w kołysce poruszyło się niespokojnie, jego oczka zaszkliły się delikatnie.  
-    Widzisz, przestraszyłeś go!- Kuroko spojrzał karcąco na swojego chłopaka, ale ten tylko uderzył się dłonią w czoło i wrócił znów do gotowania.  
Tetsuya odsunął kocyk i ostrożnie chwycił drobniutkie ciałko pod pachami. Uniósł je   
powolutku i przytulił do siebie, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Chłopiec pachniał typowym dla niemowląt zapachem, w dodatku był cieplutki i przyjemnie mięciutki w dotyku. Śpioszek w żabki, który miał na sobie jeszcze bardziej dodawał mu uroku.  
-    Kagami-kun, a może zrobimy sobie dziecko?- zażartował Kuroko.  
Taiga, który właśnie popijał herbatę, wypluł ją gwałtownie na patelnię. Tetsuya spojrzał   
na niego, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.  
-    Nie mam zamiaru tego jeść – powiedział.  
Kagami, cały opluty, spojrzał na niego powoli, i już miał odwrócić się, by zacząć   
sprzątanie, kiedy dostrzegł, że Kuroko trzyma na rękach chłopca.   
Zaniemówił. Wyglądali razem...niesamowicie. Tym bardziej, że to dziecko naprawdę   
przypominało mu jego samego: nie tylko brwi, ale i kolor włosów. Gdyby nie oczy, mógłby stwierdzić że patrzy na samego siebie jako niemowlę, które oglądał na rodzinnych zdjęciach.  
A Kuroko, który przytulał do siebie chłopca, wyglądał pięknie. Nie żeby Taiga wyobrażał   
go sobie kiedykolwiek jako matkę jego dzieci, aczkolwiek widząc jak delikatnie jego ukochany obchodzi się z małym, czuł jakiś dziwny uścisk w sercu. To nie tak, że ciągnęło go do posiadania dzieci, jednak...  
-    Kagami-kun, jesteśmy głodni – oznajmił Kuroko.  
-    Jesteś...MY?- powtórzył głucho Taiga.  
-    Hiroshi też z pewnością by coś zjadł, prawda?- zapytał Tetsuya, patrząc z uśmiechem na chłopca, który ze spuszczoną główką i zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w krzesło, jakby lekko obrażony.  
-    Jasne...- mruknął Kagami.- To...co mam mu zrobić?  
-    Wypadałoby chyba podgrzać mleko...- zastanawiał się głośno Kuroko.- Ale problem w tym, że nie mamy butelki ze smoczkiem, żeby mógł się napić.  
-    Pozostaje nam oddać dzieciaka na policję, niech się tym zajmą.  
-    Najpierw trzeba go nakarmić! Na pewno jest głodny.  
-    Eh...- Kagami westchnął ciężko.- W porządku, skoczę do sklepu i poszukam tej głupiej butelki, pasuje?  
-    Oh, dziękuję, kochanie!  
Kagami zastygł w miejscu, rumieniąc się intensywnie na twarzy. Odchrząknął,   
zakłopotany i odwrócił się do Tetsuyi:  
-    N-nie musiałeś od razu mówić mi „k-k-kochanie”....  
-    Eh?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego pytająco.- Mówiłem do Hiroshi-kuna. Właśnie dał mi guziczek ze swojego śpioszka, który mu się urwał.  
Kagami przełknął ślinę, czując się jak idiota. Znów odchrząknął głośno, po czym zdjął   
fartuch, rzucił go na oparcie najbliższego krzesła i minął bez słowa swojego chłopaka. Zabierając z sypialni swój portfel, nieco naburmuszony wyszedł z mieszkania, zapominając o ubraniu kurtki.  
Kuroko tymczasem przechadzał się po mieszkaniu z dzieckiem na rękach. Chłopiec   
ściskał w dłoni jego palec wskazujący i rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, ciekaw miejsca, w którym się znalazł.   
-    Jesteś najsłodszym stworzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem – westchnął Kuroko.- Tylko nie mów nikomu, że to powiedziałem.   
-    Mm!- Chłopiec chwycił swój smoczek i wyjął go z buzi.- Mma!  
-    Kagami ma rację, trzeba zadzwonić na policję – mruknął Tetsuya.- Nie możemy cię tak po prostu przygarnąć...  
Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z lekko rozchylonymi ustkami, a potem uśmiechnął się   
szeroko, ukazując dwa maleńkie ząbki. Kuroko nie mógł się powstrzymać od chichotu. Ucałował ciepłe czółko chłopczyka, po czym podszedł do telefonu i sięgnął po słuchawkę.  
-    Tetsu, prosiłem, żebyś nie dzwonił, kiedy jestem w pracy...- westchnął Aomine, kiedy tylko odebrał.  
-    Aomine-kun, to poważna sprawa i dzwonię do ciebie właśnie ze względu na wykonywany przez ciebie zawód.  
-    Co?- bąknął Aomine po krótkiej chwili milczenia.  
-    Masz teraz dyżur, prawda? Czy mógłbyś wpaść do nas?  
-    Mma! Bba-bba!- krzyczał mały Hiroshi, wymachując pulchną rączką.  
-    Yyy...Kagami, możesz powtórzyć?  
-    To nie Kagami, to Hiroshi – powiedział Kuroko spokojnie.- Ktoś go nam podrzucił w kołysce, pod drzwi mieszkania. Wiem, że nie możemy tak po prostu go przygarnąć, dlatego dzwonię do ciebie. Trzeba jakoś to wyjaśnić.  
-    Jak zareagował Kagami?  
-    Kazał mi go wyrzucić.  
-    To dobry pomysł. Na co wam dzieciak?  
-    Aomine-kun, jak na policjanta masz bardzo złe sposoby na rozwiązywanie problemów społeczeństwa. Myślisz, że powinienem porozmawiać z twoim przełożonym?  
-    Będę za 15 minut – westchnął Daiki, po czym rozłączył się bez pożegnania.  
Kuroko odłożył słuchawkę i spojrzał na Hiroshiego, który obserwował go uważnie.  
-    Doprawdy, Hiroshi-kun, okropnych mam znajomych – mruknął.- Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdybyś trafił do któregoś z nich... Kise-kun pewnie byłby zachwycony, ale Aomine-kun...wolę o tym nawet nie myśleć. Murasakibara-kun pewnie by cię zignorował, a Midorima próbował zrobić z ciebie geniusza. Akashi...zresztą, mniejsza o to. Kagami-kun zaraz powinien...  
W tym momencie drzwi otwarły się raptownie i do mieszkania wkroczył Kagami. Jego   
policzki były czerwone od mrozu, a sweter, wcześniej granatowy, teraz w większej części miał biały kolor.  
-    Nie założyłeś kurtki?- zmartwił się Kuroko.  
Kagami rzucił mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie, a potem bez słowa przeszedł do kuchni.  
-    Jesteś na mnie o coś zły?- pytał Tetsuya, idąc za nim.  
-    Nie.  
Taiga sięgnął do lodówki po mleko, a następnie wyjął z szafki garnuszek i napełnił go   
wodą. Postawił na kuchence, włączył palnik i zaczął przelewać mleko do butelki ozdobionej żółtymi kaczuszkami.   
-    Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego – zauważył Kuroko, opierając się o blat tuż obok swojego chłopaka. Hiroshi, zaciekawiony, zerknął na twarz Kagamiego i wytrzeszczył małe oczka. Kuroko powstrzymał się od uśmiechu.  
-    Spotkałem Momoi – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Taiga, rumieniąc się intensywnie.- Więc możesz się spodziewać wkrótce tysiąca telefonów.  
-    Dlaczego?  
-    Bo widziała, jak...!  
W tym momencie rozległ się głośny dźwięk telefonu. Kagami wzdrygnął się lekko, a   
Kuroko westchnął cicho i poszedł odebrać.  
-    Halo? Kuroko z tej...  
-    KUROKOCCHI, CZY TO PRAWDA, ŻE TY I KAGAMICCHI ZAADOPTOWALIŚCIE DZIECKO?!- rozległ się wrzask Kise.  
Kuroko przez moment stał z wyciągniętą ręką, jak najdalej od swojego ucha, a po kilku   
sekundach bezceremonialnie odłożył słuchawkę. Już miał wrócić do swojego chłopaka, kiedy telefon znów zadzwonił.  
-    Kuroko, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że adoptowanie dziecka to bardzo poważny krok?- zapytał na wstępie Midorima.- Powinniście byli najpierw uzgodnić to z nami, nanodayo.  
-    Kuroko, Kagami, gratulacje!- rozległ się jakby oddalony głos Takao.- Shin-chan, my też zróbmy sobie dzidziusia~! Chcę, żeby biegał po mieszkaniu mały Shin-chan junior...!  
-    W każdym bądź razie, posiadam dużo książek na temat wychowania dziecka – powiedział Midorima zaraz po głośnym, niewiadomego pochodzenia plaśnięciu i odgłosach tłuczonego szkła.- Mogę ci je po...  
Kuroko trzasnął słuchawką. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem spokojnie wypuścił go z płuc,   
zamykając na moment oczy. Dużo spokoju nie miał, ponieważ ponownie rozległ się dzwonek telefonu, jednak tym razem Tetsuya po prostu odłączył gniazdko. W końcu mógł wrócić do Kagamiego.  
-    Rozumiem – westchnął.- Niedługo będzie tutaj Aomine-kun, więc omówimy, co dalej robić z Hiroshi-kunem.  
Kagami skinął głową, wyciągając butelkę mleka z wody, otarł ją ręcznikiem i podał   
Kuroko.   
-    Dziękuję – powiedział chłopak, siadając na krześle.  
-    Sprawdź, czy jest odpowiednio ciepłe – mruknął Taiga.- Inaczej młody się poparzy.  
Tetsuya skinął głową. Spróbował odrobiny mleka i, stwierdzając, że jest odpowiednie,   
podał je chłopcu, który wyciągał już rączki po butelkę. Kagami właśnie zabrał się za szykowanie obiadu dla siebie i Kuroko, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi ich mieszkania.  
-    Otwierać, policja! Hehehe.  
Zarówno Kagami i Kuroko westchnęli głośno. Nie mogli zrozumieć, co tak bardzo   
podobało się Aomine w tym tekście, który powtarzał za każdym razem, kiedy do nich wpadał służbowo.  
Ponieważ Kuroko był zajęty karmieniem Hiroshiego, to Kagami poszedł otworzyć. Aomine stał w korytarzu, opierając się dłońmi o framugę i uśmiechał figlarnie.  
-    No cześć, tatuśku – powiedział.  
-    Morda, psie, i właź do środka – warknął Kagami, ustępując mu miejsca.  
Ciemnoskóry uśmiechnął się tylko złośliwie i przekroczył próg mieszkania.  
-    Wiesz, że mogę cię aresztować za obrazę funkcjonariusza na służbie?  
-    A ja mogę cię podać o zaniedbywanie obowiązków. Mam ci przypomnieć, kto ostatnio ignorował wszystkich przechodniów przechodzących pasami na czerwonym świetle, tylko dlatego, że był zajęty żarciem pączków w swoim radiowozie? Albo kto przestał ścigać złodzieja, który okradł staruszkę, tylko dlatego, że zobaczył cytatą ślicznotkę sprzedającą kwiaty? Już nie wspomnę o tym, że FACET tego kogoś nadal żyje w przekonaniu, że te kwiaty były kupione specjalnie dla niego...  
-    Dobra, dobra, przymknij się już!- warknął Aomine, rumieniąc się lekko.- Ekhem. Tamto...nic przecież nie znaczyło, jestem wierny Kise! Po prostu laska miała niesłychanie wielkie balony, czaisz?!  
-    Jasne – mruknął Kagami, czekając aż Aomine zdejmie kurtkę i buty.  
-    Zobacz, mam nowy mundur – pochwalił się ciemnoskóry, prostując się dumnie.- Kise szaleje za mną, kiedy mam go na sobie, gdy się...  
-    NIE KOŃCZ – wycedził Kagami, błyskając morderczym spojrzeniem.  
-    Cienias – mruknął Aomine, podążając za nim do kuchni.- Sam mógłbyś czasem sprawić Tetsu tę przyjemność i przebrać się za strażaka, wiesz?  
-    Jeszcze słowo, a przysięgam, że będzie jednego policjanta mniej w Tokio. Rozumiemy się?  
Aomine wzruszył tylko ramionami w odpowiedzi.   
Oboje weszli do kuchni, gdzie Kuroko siedział przy stole i w dalszym ciągu karmił   
chłopca, który najwyraźniej był bardzo głodny. Połowa zawartości butelki zdążyła już zniknąć, a chłopiec nadal pił łapczywie ciepłe mleko.  
-    Yo, Tetsu – przywitał się Aomine.  
-    Witaj, Aomine-kun.  
-    Ah, więc to jest ten wasz bobasek, co?- mruknął ciemnoskóry, wyciągając komórkę.  
-    Co ty robisz?- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
-    Kise dzwonił do mnie i kazał mi zrobić zdjęcie...  
Kuroko natychmiast odebrał mu jego telefon i schował do kieszeni swoich spodni.  
-    Oddam ci, jak będziesz wychodził – wycedził, rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenie.- Kagami-kun, przypomnij mi następnym razem, żebyśmy wywiesili na drzwiach tabliczkę z napisem „Zakaz wprowadzania aparatów”... „I Kise” – dodał po chwili namysłu.   
-    W każdym bądź razie, trzeba wyjaśnić tę sprawę i albo znaleźć matkę, czy tam ojca tego dzieciaka, albo oddać go do adopcji, czy coś – powiedział Kagami i spojrzał na Aomine.- Czyń swoją powinność, panie funkcjonariuszu.  
Aomine poprawił swoją policyjną czapkę i odchrząknął głośno.  
-    Teraz zobaczycie, jak to robi prawdziwy policjant. Profesjonalnie!  
-    Mhm – mruknął Taiga, patrząc na przyjaciela dość sceptycznie.  
Daiki wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni munduru niewielki notesik oraz długopis, stanął z   
jedną nogą wysuniętą nieco do przodu i spojrzał najpierw na Kagamiego, a potem na Kuroko.  
-    Kiedy znaleźliście ciało?  
Kuroko miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok, z kolei Kagami,   
najwyraźniej przygotowany na akcję Aomine, stał spokojnie, oparty o blat szafki, z założonymi na piersiach rękami i zamkniętymi oczami. O jego irytacji informowały jedynie zmarszczone brwi.   
Tetsuya odetchnął głęboko a potem cicho odchrząknął.  
-    Dziś rano – powiedział cicho.  
-    Gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach je znaleźliście?- zapytał Aomine, notując coś w zeszyciku i najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo denerwuje swoich przyjaciół.  
-    Przed drzwiami naszego mieszkania – powiedział Kuroko.- Na wycieraczce, leżał w kołysce.  
-    Czy to on?- Aomine wskazał na chłopca, kończącego już swój posiłek i łypiącego na niego znad butelki.  
-    Nie, to ja – powiedział Kagami, unosząc rękę jak do odpowiedzi. Minę miał poważną.- Nie mam pojęcia, kto mnie tu podrzucił.  
Aomine odchrząknął, rzucając Kagamiemu niemalże pogardliwe spojrzenie i przystępując   
z nogi na nogę. Ponownie zapisał coś w kajeciku i znów spojrzał na Kuroko.  
-    Czy macie jakieś podejrzenia co do sprawcy całego zdarzenia?  
-    Nie – westchnął Kuroko.- Kagami, następnym razem jak będzie się coś działo, dzwońmy po prostu na komisariat i poprośmy, żeby nie przysyłali ciemnoskórych.  
-    Hola, hola, wykonuję swoją pracę wręcz perfekcyjnie, tak?- powiedział Aomine, krzywiąc się.- Na tym właśnie polega bycie policjantem! Powinniście być wdzięczni, że to JA dzisiaj mam służbę. A teraz wracajmy do dziecka, muszę je opisać.   
Daiki zbliżył się do nich i pochylił lekko, uważnie kontemplując spojrzeniem małego   
Hiroshiego, który przestał już pić mleko i teraz patrzył na niego, zaciekawiony. Aomine zmarszczył brwi, po czym spojrzał na Kagamiego. Potem znów na Hiroshiego, znów na Kagamiego i tak jeszcze kilka razy.  
-    Podobni jesteście – stwierdził w końcu.- A oczy ma jak u Akashiego. Czyżbyście...?  
-    NIE – przerwał mu Kagami.- Proszę, nie kończ tego zdania. To nie jest moje dziecko, jestem tego pewien.   
-    Kise padnie, jak mu powiem...- szepnął do siebie Aomine, a głośniej powiedział:- No dobra, wracajmy do pracy. Czy widzieliście kiedykolwiek to dziecko?  
-    Nie – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.  
Aomine znów zrobił jakieś notatki, kiwając lekko głową. Kuroko miał coraz większe   
obawy co do zakończenia całej tej sprawy. Czuł się jak na przesłuchaniu w sprawie znalezionego w ich mieszkaniu trupa...  
-    Rozumiem, że żaden z was niczego nie słyszał?- Chłopcy pokręcili przecząco głowami.  
-    Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi – powiedział Kuroko.- Kiedy poszedłem otworzyć, nikogo nie było, prócz Hiroshiego.  
-    Kim jest Hiroshi?- Aomine spojrzał badawczo na swojego przyjaciela.  
-    To jest właśnie Hiroshi.- Tetsuya wskazał ruchem głowy na chłopca, który właśnie przytulił się do niego i zmrużył oczka, najwyraźniej szykując się do drzemki.- W kołysce była karteczka z jego imieniem.  
-    Mogę ją zobaczyć?  
-    Oczywiście.- Kuroko wskazał na stojącą na stole kołyskę.- Jest w środku.  
Aomine położył na stół notatnik i długopis, po czym, odchrząknąwszy głośno, sięgnął   
ponownie do wnętrza swojego munduru i z jednej z kieszeń wyjął białe lateksowe rękawiczki.  
Kuroko westchnął cierpiętniczo, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową, z kolei Kagami   
podszedł bliżej, by zerknąć do notatek Aomine i upewnić się, że ciemnoskóry na pewno coś pisał, a nie rysował gołej kobiety, jak było to w przypadku spisywania zeznań okradzionej staruszki.   
Tymczasem Daiki włożył rękawiczki, odnalazł w kołysce liścik i teraz czytał go uważnie,   
już od dobrych kilkunastu sekund.  
-    Nie poznajecie pisma?- zapytał.  
-    Nie – odparł Kagami.- Może dlatego, że napis został wydrukowany...?  
Aomine spłonął rumieńcem i odchrząknął głośno.  
-    Nie wygląda jak komputerowa czcionka!- burknął.  
-    Komputerowych czcionek masz miliony – warknął Kagami.- Bądź tak łaskaw i zacznij robić coś konkretnego!  
-    To przestań mnie rozpraszać, do cholery!  
-    Ja cię rozpraszam?! Przecież ty zwyczajnie, kurna, traktujesz to dziecko jak zwłoki! Jak sprawę morderstwa!  
-    Nie znasz się na mojej robocie, więc się nie wtrącaj, bo...!  
Ich kłótnie przerwało głośne łomotanie do drzwi. Cała trójka podskoczyła nerwowo, przy   
okazji budząc z półsnu małego Hiroshiego, który, cicho pojękując, wtulił główkę w zagłębienie szyi Kuroko.  
-    Uh, otworzę – westchnął Kagami, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.  
Będąc przy drzwiach, zerknął przez judasza, by sprawdzić, kim jest ich niespodziewany   
gość, jednak niestety nikogo nie zobaczył. Marszcząc lekko brwi, otworzył drzwi, a tam, opierając się o framugę, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami, stał najprawdziwszy morderca.  
No, może jednak nie najprawdziwszy, jednak sądząc po jego spojrzeniu, gotów był zabić   
tu na miejscu. Akashi Seijurou, we własnej osobie, świdrował spojrzeniem Kagamiego, potupując nogą.  
-    Który z was nie odebrał mojego telefonu?- warknął.  
-    Yyy...co?- bąknął Kagami.  
-    Dzwoniłem do was, usłyszałem sygnał, a po chwili ktoś go przerwał! Najwyraźniej odłączył zasilanie! Pytam: który z was to zrobił?  
Kagami przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, czy bronić swojego chłopaka, czy siebie.  
-    Słuchaj, Akashi, to nie najlepszy moment, mamy poważny problem...- zaczął.  
-    Poważny problem, to wy zaraz będziecie mieć – warknął Seijurou, przekraczając próg mieszkania i kierując się od razu do kuchni, skąd dochodziły stłumione głosy Kuroko i Aomine.  
Taiga westchnął głośno, zamknął drzwi i szybko podążył za natarczywym gościem.  
-    Oh, Akashi-kun, jak miło cię widzieć – powiedział zaskoczony Kuroko, wstając.  
-    Tetsuya, dzwoniłem do was i...- Akashi urwał w pół zdania, wytrzeszczając oczy na obiekt trzymany w rękach Kuroko.- Skąd...?  
-    To długa opowieść, Aomine-kun właśnie nam pomaga...  
-    Co tu robi mój syn?  
W kuchni zapadła głucha cisza. Kuroko mrugał oczami, wpatrując się długo w oczy   
swojego przyjaciela, Kagami, stojący za Akashim, wpatrywał się z kolei w jego włosy, a Aomine podążał spojrzeniem od Hiroshiego do Akashiego.   
-    Twój...syn?- powtórzył Kuroko.  
-    Tak.- Akashi skinął głową.- Ja i Furihata niedawno go adoptowaliśmy. Daliśmy mu na imię Hiroshi.   
-    Ale...czy ty nadajesz się na ojca?- mruknął Aomine, patrząc jak Akashi podchodzi do Kuroko i delikatnie bierze w objęcia maleństwo, które patrzyło na niego uważnie.  
-    No już, skarbie, tatuś tutaj jest – powiedział zaskakująco łagodnie, całując chłopca w policzek.- Będziemy musieli wyjaśnić z wujkiem Reo, skąd ty się wziąłeś u wujka Tetsu, tak?   
-    Wu-wujka Reo?- Aomine potrząsnął głową.- Czekaj, bo nic a nic z tego nie rozumiem!  
-    Ja też nic z tego nie rozumiem – powiedział Akashi.- Furihata i ja musieliśmy iść dzisiaj do pracy, więc zostawiliśmy Hiro-chana pod opieką Reo, ale widzę, że był to błąd. Dlaczego go tu przyprowadził?  
-    Ale ktoś nam go podrzucił pod drzwi...- bąknął Kagami.- Dziś rano.  
Akashi zastygł w miejscu, a po chwili powoli, bardzo powoli, odwrócił się do Kagamiego.  
-    Coś ty powiedział?- zapytał cicho.- Ktoś...podrzucił wam...moje dziecko?   
-    No tak.- Kagami kiwnął głową, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego Aomine i Kuroko kręcą szybko głowami i machają rękoma. Kiedy Akashi odwrócił się do nich, natychmiast się wyprostowali.  
-    Rozumiem – powiedział Akashi.- Wybaczcie mi to najście. Będę już się zbierał, mam kogoś do zabi...to znaczy coś do załatwienia. Przepraszam za kłopot, mam nadzieję, że Hiroshi nie sprawił wam dużego kłopotu.  
-    Skąd – westchnął Kuroko.- Jest przeuroczy. I bardzo podobny do ciebie.  
-    I do Kagamiego – dodał Aomine, co było błędem, bo Akashi spojrzał na niego morderczo.  
-    Racja, jest podobny DO MNIE. Do Furihaty również. A teraz przepraszam was, naprawdę, spieszy mi się.  
-    Mówiłeś, że dzwoniłeś do nas?- przypomniał mu Kuroko.  
-    Ah tak, faktycznie.- Seijurou zatrzymał się w drzwiach kuchni.- Dzwoniłem, żeby was zaprosić na przyjęcie, które organizujemy z Koukim. Chcieliśmy, żebyście poznali Hiroshiego.   
-    Będzie nam bardzo miło – zapewnił Kuroko.  
-    W takim razie, zadzwonię jeszcze, by poinformować was o terminie. Dziękuję za opiekę nad Hiroshim. Do zobaczenia.  
Akashi wyszedł po cichu, zabierając ze sobą kołyskę. W kuchni znów zapanowała cisza,   
dość długa i napięta.   
-    Niee, ja nadal nic z tego nie rozumiem – westchnął Aomine.- Że to niby był dzieciak Akashiego i Furihaty?   
-    Na to wygląda – westchnął Kuroko, opadając ciężko na krzesło.  
-    Psia krew, no i premię szlak trafił – mruknął Aomine, wyrywając z notatnika zapisane karteczki i wyrzucając je do kubła na śmieci. Schował rękawiczki, notatnik oraz długopis, po czym poprawił czapkę na głowie.- No to, skoro nie ma tu dla mnie roboty, wracam na posterunek. Dajcie znać, jeśli dowiecie się dokładnie, kto podrzucił wam małego i dlaczego.  
Aomine opuścił kuchnię, po chwili dało się słyszeć cichy trzask drzwi wejściowych.   
Kagami przetarł dłonią kark i zabrał się w końcu za przygotowywanie obiadu. Zdążył już naprawdę zgłodnieć.  
-    Szkoda – westchnął Kuroko.- Polubiłem tego chłopca.  
-    Mhm – mruknął Taiga.  
-    No i naprawdę mi ciebie przypominał.  
-    No, może odrobinę.  
-    A może my też adoptujemy sobie dziecko?- zapytał Kuroko, wstając i przytulając się do pleców Kagamiego, który natychmiast skamieniał.  
-    Yyy...- Taiga przełknął nerwowo ślinę. W jego głowie powróciło wspomnienie pijanego Kuroko, który twierdził, że jest w ciąży.- Sam nie wiem...chyba jednak trochę za wcześnie, co?  
-    Taa...poza tym, ciężko pewnie będzie znaleźć takiego, który będzie przypominał ciebie i mnie – westchnął Kuroko.  
-    No tak.  
-    Przydałoby się takie własne, nie?  
-    Noo, ale mężczyźni nie mogą rodzić – bąknął Kagami, rumieniąc się na twarzy.  
-    Szkoda...- Kuroko znowu westchnął.- Chociaż, próbować nie zaszkodzi...prawda?  
Taiga parsknął cicho śmiechem i pokiwał głową.  
-    Próbować zawsze warto – powiedział.  
  



End file.
